Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -47\% \times 0.125 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -47\% = -\dfrac{47}{100} = -0.47 $ Now we have: $ -0.47 \times 0.125 = {?} $ $ -0.47 \times 0.125 = -0.05875 $